Three Quiet Words
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU and very short one-shot piece. Bit Angsty. So short there's no real description.


**A/N: I am in a rather melancholy mood, so I wrote this. It's not a happy piece, it's not a snippet of anything else, but it had a need to write it, and it doesn't really fit in with anything else, so it stands by itself. It's AU, I suppose, as most things I tend to write are. I guess you could say for the purposes of "back story" that our two characters have been seeing each other on something of a casual basis, and one feels more than the other one does.**

**No more clues, but it's a bit Angst™ ridden, I guess. Short and (not so) sweet, yeah?**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Typos, if any, are mine. And I'm sort of ok, if anyone wonders. Don't panic, yeah?**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I walked through the quiet streets, feeling miserable. My hoodie was wrapped around my body snugly, hood up with my hands in the pockets. I had an aching feeling inside me that I couldn't suppress, and it felt like it was eating me up inside. My footsteps carried me with each soft sound of the rubber soles of my chucks against the wet cement. It had been raining, but not as much as it felt like it was raining inside my heart.

My mind may have felt desolate, but my feet knew where I was going. My hand raised itself, knuckles quietly knocking on the nondescript coloured door, then sliding back into my pocket, resting against the uneasiness inside me. The door opened, and there she stood, her red hair aglow in the light that was behind her, brown eyes recognising me under a furrowed brow.

"Hi." She said, the soft tone of her husky voice reaching my ears, leaking inwards and spilling around the ache inside me to soothe it somewhat. I looked at her and bit my bottom lip, silently questioning myself as to what to say. She must have understood, because she opened the door wider and stood aside to let me in. And so, I stepped past her and her perfume filled my senses as she shut the door behind me. We stood and stared at each other for a few moments, and then she ushered me inside, and like the fool I felt, I followed.

She sat down, and I next to her, well, not directly next to her, but a little far apart. I didn't like the way it felt, but I didn't know if she wanted me to be sitting any closer. "I... Haven't heard from you lately..." I said, quietly. I barely recognised my own voice, it was so timid. Like I was scared of her response.

"I've been a bit busy." She said, tone full of apology. "Haven't had a chance to call."

"Yeah... I noticed."

We sat awkwardly for a few moments, neither of us quite knowing what to say, until three quiet words just slipped out from my lips. "_I miss you_."

"Naomi..." She said. "I..." Whatever she was going to say died on her lips. She sighed, softly, and I knew without her saying any more. Whatever she was going to say would only expand the ache in my heart to the rest of my mentally and emotionally tired body.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Right." I said, in the barest whisper. "I _get_ it. I'm wasting my time."

"It's not you." She said, the slight hint of a cracking wobble in her voice.

I stood up, and noted that her eyes followed me. I turned to her, and felt a tear tickle down my cheek as I blinked to fight them spilling. "It sure_ feels_ like it _is_, Em." I said, so choked up I could barely contain it. Before I broke, I turned and walked to the door, pausing as my hand rested on the knob. "I love you...more than you will _ever_ know." I said, speaking the words I'd never said, just loud enough that I hoped she would hear it and come chasing after me.

But... she_ didn't_. Not as I waited to hear her steps, nor as I walked out of the door, hearing it softly click closed behind me. My hands went back into my pockets, and my footsteps made wet contact on the cement once more, as my emotions choked me, and my heart finally shattered.

* * *

**A/N#2: Thanks for reading. Short one shot only, so if you want to continue it in your head, feel free. Make it as happy or sad as you want it to...**

**Cheers for reading, reviews are most welcome.**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
